warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
StormClan/Roleplay Archive1
Here you Battle, Train, Hunt, and Fight with you StormClan cats! On the Hidden Island... Hurricanestar jolted awake, panting hard. Her eyes flashed back and forth in fear.Silverstar 00:01, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze lifted his head from his nest [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar's fur bristled.Silverstar 00:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ravenwing sensed something was wrong and went to Harricanestar, "Whats wrong?" Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) He stretched, and walked out of the den. It was cloudy. Like usual... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']]00:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw ran arround camp. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar sighed, and gazed out at the sky. "The same..." she murmured.Silverstar 00:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, then I'll be going then," Ravenwing said and padded out of his den. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:28, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar padded out of her den. She still eyed Silentstrike like always.Silverstar 00:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Cloudpaw needs a mentor, and sorry I left chat, I needed to do some stuff) Thunderblaze called the dawn patrol. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Silentstrike?) Hurricanestar lashed her tail, and padded to the freash kill pile.Silverstar 00:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (sure, I don't care) Cloudpaw followed Silentstrike and the rest of the patrol. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Silentstrike gave a jolt when he noticed his apprentice following.Silverstar 00:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) She ran over to her mentor, the medicin cat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar ate some prey.Silverstar 00:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Can I gather some herbs?" asked Turtlepaw. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Silentstrike watched his apprentice.Silverstar 00:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) She waited for a reply. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar turned to Turtlepaw. "You can go, although i'm not medicine cat," she meowed.Silverstar 00:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ravenwing came out of his den, "Turtlepaw? I need you to get some herbs." Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "I asked my mentor," said Turtlepaw to Hurricanstar. She then ran out of camp. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar sighed, and tucked her front paws under her chest.Silverstar01:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningkit pounced on Hurricanestar, "Got you!" Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar blinked. Where was that kit's mother?Silverstar 01:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningkit started batting Hurricanestar's Tail. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar blinked and got to her paws.Silverstar 01:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Turtlepaw came back with herbs in her jaws. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡01:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "well done Turtlepaw!" said Ravenwing ~ Lightningkit continued to hold onto Hurricanestar's tail. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Let go." growled Hurricanestar.Silverstar 01:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningkit obediantly lets go of his tail and runs into the nursery. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar padded outside of camp.Silverstar 01:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) She put the herbs away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar nodded to Turtlepaw as she passed. Hurricanestar padded to the lakeside.Silverstar 01:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thunderblaze caught a squirrel on the patrol. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanestar sighed, her blue eyes blurry with sadness.Silverstar 01:39, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Why's she sad?) Cloudpaw saw a mouse scuffling nearby. (Her story, its depressing! xD) Hurricanestar sighed, and wrapped her tail around her paws, gazing out into the lake.Silverstar 01:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan